User talk:Bersarker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Francis 2.JPG page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Auremint (talk) 11:07, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you! I'm Glad you like her! ~Rika 10:09, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! AnimeQueen97~I HAZ PONIES! 18:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Category Adding Hello Bersarker. I have a message for you about adding categories to people's OC pages. I want you to stop; Anita333 commented on her own OC page telling you to not add categories. And I agree with her. No one has asked you to add categories, so don't. For a reminder only. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 01:28, February 2, 2014 (UTC) You Don't Understand? You just don't want to stop, huh? Well you will and you must. You are just adding categories to pages to earn badges, but that will not allowed. This is your last warning. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:40, February 3, 2014 (UTC) You will stop or else I will block you. I'm an admin and you have no right to break the rules and get so frusrated with me, you sound so determined and you now think that you are running around like you own the place. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 01:44, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, you can edit pages, if you are one edit away from 200, you can edit your own pages, and you don't have to force yourself into all this frustration. No one focuses on badges, it just has to come naturally. And wikis are mostly about just taking out your creativity and putting in online. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 01:54, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes. But why would you want to look cool? That's honestly pathetic, no offence. You are who you are and it won't be right to try to be someone you aren't. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 02:01, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. As far as I can see, you've been arguing with one of the admins lately. And you want others to worship you? Hah, pathetic idea. Sometimes it's best to just be nice to others then they'll appreciate you, you don't have to be worshipped. I used to be like you, looking for badges but I eventually forget about them, only focussing on my characters and you shoud,too. And I know how it's like to argue with someone. Me and AMR1 argue all the time but things are still fine. You should say sorry to GirlX and make peace-Tells The Time, Kills The Time 06:54, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Worship? Forget that, you aren't God and you won't be, that's too much. What the heck? MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 00:38, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Umm.....Worship? I read what you wanted to be on GirlX's talk page just a second ago, and I was a little shocked. I've always wanted to be better at things, but not have to be a perfectionist or worshipped. Remember Monster High's quotes, '' Be YOURSELF, Be UNIQUE, Be a MONSTER! ''It doesn't matter whether you are whatever you are and you can't try being someone else, like GirlX said. I don't really know how to say it. Anita333 (talk) 02:58, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Seriously... You adding my category on my OC: Zomdra Niac. Without my permission! I'm so very unhappy. Now GirlX blocked you. And don't come back again. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 18:58, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Let It Go